Code: Phendrite
by edward18
Summary: What happens when number 86 recruits the girls to go on a trip to a city where the entire male population is infected by a love sick virus? Well Wally and Hoagie tag along with Nigel hot on their trail and a monster goes on a killing spree and chases them
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Mission

Don't own KND blah blah blah

* * *

Code: Phendrite 

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Mission

"Attention!" the ever so sextist Number 86 shouted capturing Sector V of The Kids Next Door attention as she walked in unnanounced, "We have a new mission and would like-" "Oh let me guess!" Wallabee Beetles butted in, "All girls available to join in!" "Exactly!" "Geez, your such a bastard ya know that!" 4 told her and folded his arms as the girls just shook their heads along with Nigel. "Normally it'd be because boys are just incompitent ninnies!" 86 catching both Nigel and Wallabee's attention. "Wait, what do ya mean? Are you saying that boys aren't allowed on this at all?" 1 asked curiously. "Yes. Unforetunately…I mean of course!" "Why?" 5 asked, "Top command is ordering this?" "Yep, you, Nigel, I'm sure are well aware of the substance known as Phendrite?" 86 smiled.

Number 1 just shook in horror at the mention of the substance and said, "Well now that I know what it's about I understand why we boys aren't allowed, very very good reason." "Well, anyways, a city has been infected by the stuff." "WHAT!" Nigel Uno exclaimed horrified, "How many have been infected!" "All the males in the city and a few women and girls. Ugh! I can't believe they were selling that stuff!" 86 replied. "Alright, what the heck are you two talking about? Your making me miss my favorite cartoon!" Hoagie asked impatiently as he got up from the nearby couch.

"Hoagie, do you remember the Phendrite leak of 2004?" 1 asked his engineer. "Um, I'd rather not but yes, why?" Nigel told Hoagie what they had been disussing and his goggles widened with his teeth clenched tight together. "Okay, for us unknowing members, can you maybe explain?" Abby asked and sat down where 2 had been. "I'll get the tape, Numbah 86, start up the popcorn." Nigel sighed seeing there was no way around it and went to the closet. Fanny jumped in the air slightly with happiness and ran off to get the treats started.

"That was weird." Kuki announced. "Nonsense!" 86 shouted from the other room, "Me and Nigey used to do this all the time when we trained." "Nigey?" Abigale and Wally asked. "Shut up! If you ever speak a word about that I will personally see to it that you are sent on solo missions to King Shadow's (Check my story: Under the Head of a Shadow or some others, for details) secret base!" she snapped back and began to put the kernels on the oven, "We just always trained a lot in the advanced Xanadu tree house is all. What simpler times those were. Before boys were always such jerks!"

The four remaining operatives just looked at eachother in surprise that 86 was talking so nicely for a change. "86! I got it! Is the popcorn done yet!" Numbah 1 asked running in and slipping a tape into the VCR. "Just a few more minutes!" she yelled back in a joyous manner. "So Numbah 1, what's this about you two training at tree house Xanadu?" Hoagie asked curiously. "Huh? She told you about that? Well, um, it was exciting times, great training partner. We were sorta like…siblings back then." Nigel replied and sat down on the couch. "Got that right Nigey!" 86 exclaimed jumping over him and twirling about his head before planting herself on the couch as well, "Just like horror movie night! You know, it feels so different now that you don't have hair when I do that."

Wallabee just stared strangely at her and sat on the floor next to Kuki. "Fire up that monster!" Fanny ordered and Number 1 slung his arm around her neck and turned on the tape. Hoagie frowned seeing his cartoon disappear into static and blackness while Abigale eyed the bald kid and red haired girl suspiciously wondering if they were real. Suddenly a nerdy looking kid appeared on the screen and said, "Phendrite, a subtance discovered by the Silveronian, Dr. Phendrite, and obviously named by him. Let us see what it will do to humans." Just then the screen switched to a girl talking to a rather nervous boy who obviously wanted to ask her out but just kept saying other things. Then that night the boy sprayed a chemical labeled 'Phendrite' on himself. The next day he eagerly walked up to the girl and immediately asked her out which she willing accepted.

"As you can see," the kid said appearing again, "Phendrite is a substance that gives boys the guts to take a relationship a bit farther apparently. However it is only sold in certain amounts in certain places on earth. Scientists in Necronomia (Check the story NEdcronomia) are the ones that usually work with the stuff all owned by the Shadow Corp. as well as Dr. Phendrite himself. He was given direct orders by the head honchos there to discover a new useful subtance and expiriment with it. When sprayed on females it takes no affect, but if to much is used on a guy at once it will make them want to do some pretty, um, drastic things to females, as seen here."

Suddenly a cencorship option appeared and Nigel clicked no as he ate another bite of popcorn. The video switched to a veiw of a highschool and you could hear multiple screams from inside while the kid ofscreen was saying, "July 5, 2004. The infamous Phendrite outbreak in Arizona highschool." Suddenly a girl ran towards the camera with her shirt nearly falling off. A boy jumped on her and attempted to tear away her pants but not before a man in a lab coat, black sonic the hedgehog-like hair, and three fingered claws (Two fingers and a thumb on each hand) walked over and knocked him out. He then kicked the girl offscreen and ordered for a group of plastic cloaked troops with odd plastic masks and metal eyeholes with guns to invade the school. The scientist then smiled at the camera showing his razor sharp fangs along with the rest of his teeth and punched the camera.

"That man you just saw was a top criminal mastermind and vastily known commander in the Shadow Corp., Dr. Jack Kite, the Silveronian candy addict. Working alongside King Shadow, Shelaunda, and Masks for the past nine years." The child said, "This has been your veiwing of the Shadow Corp. video collection. Next time we shall be reviewing the Super Soldier project, stay tuned!" With that the tape stopped and the lights came back on. "Oh man, I just noticed how much I missed Krajen!" 86 blurted out. "Who?" Abigale asked. "The boy in the video, he was always so cool to hang around, always going solo on missions and stuff." Nigel pointed out and let go of Fanny.

Wallibee was busy wrestling around with Kuki who was screaming at the thought of him being infected. Numbah 86 promptly stomped on his head and yelled, "Stop fooling around! This is no joke! A whole city has been infected! Only police women have been handling things there and it's going straight to hell! And even more the only person that might have been able to find a cure, Dr. Phendrite, went missing when the outbreak occurred!" "She is right Number 4, it is extremely serious," Numbah 1 agreed and stood up accidentaly kicking Numbah 3's black haired head, "The girls will go and we will be sending supplies from here." "Thanks Numbah 1," Fanny said smiling and gave him a hug then pushed backwards after realizing what she was doing, "If any of you ever speak a word of that to anyone you know what'll happen to the lot of you! Now then, Numbah 5, Numbah 3, come on."

"No no no no no no no no!" Kuki screamed hysterically, "I'm not going to get harrased by infected men!" "Number 3," Nigel said placing his hand on her shoulder, "I would rather take your place as well as Abigale's for you two not to witness this horror, but it is your duty and we would just be more problems for you guys, now go get suited up you need to get going. And take a rainbow monkey you'll need comfort trust me." After looking about a bit she finally nodded and headed to her room. Wally just gawked and yelled, "You're just letting her go! Some leader you are!" Number 1 glared at the smaller boy and walked off with 86 to discuss some things.

"Well Number 4 what do you think?" Hoagie asked worriedly as he was like a brother of sorts to him, "I mean you would be infected more than likely." "That doesn't matter, I'm not letting Kuki go alone! Sure Abby will be with her but she needs more than just that!" "Then I'll sneak along also. Can't leave you alone out there buddy. Besides, if I don't get infected I might be able to find a cure!" Numbah 2 told him and they snuck off to Numbah 86's ship.

* * *

"Just make sure they stay alright out there Fanny." Numbah 1 told her. "You know I don't need any boy's help, everything will be fine and your team will be back in no time! But just in case, here." She told him handing a circular device over, "It's a communicator, I'll be handing them out. We'll try to keep in touch every so often." "Thanks Fanny." Nigel said gave her a thumbs up. She did the same back and headed to the ship where Numbers 3 and 2 had drilled a hole and patched it back up while they snuck aboard.

* * *

"Everybody ready?" Number 86 asked looking at the two girls, "Number 1 will let the other two know anything you wish to say to them." "Number 1, tell Number 4 I'll miss him and talk to him lots if I can." Number 3 let him know and turned away saddly, "Tell him I can be brave." "And Number 1, send us the best stuff you can, not just stun weapons, maybe…lethal…" Abigale told him and walked aboard. Nigel Uno nodded watching his team depart. Nigel walked down the hallways of his treehouse looking for the other two boys who he thought were in number four's room. Numbah 2 was obviously comforting his friend as he grieved over the loss of Numbah 3. This however was not the case as he watched the ship depart out a window and saw the two figures laughing about in its underside beneath at least ten girls on the upper floor. "Oh crap!" Nigel yelled and ran to the hangar of the treehouse.

He stealthily hopped in the nearest one painted jet black and pressed the button for the metal bay doors to open. "Come on come on!" Nigel urged readying himself to launch at the first sign of light, "No time for this!" Angrily he shot himself out of the treehouse and took chase after Numbah 86's flagship. He just barely missed splattering all over the doors and could feel the air pressure heave him forward as he slipped past the metal. "I've got to reach them!"

* * *

"Great, now that we're all here we can finally get going to Eastronoma!" Fanny exclaimed and got in the commander's chair, "Remember, there'll probably be men trying to climb all over you but that's not going to stop us right!" "Right!" a chorus of young girls armed with fire arms responded. The ship flew towards the infected city at a high speed with Nigel Uno not far behind. "Those two are so dead if I get my hands on them!" he yelled and slammed his foot down causing his aircraft to shoot forth at full throttle leaving a trail of smoke in the air.

* * *

Well hope you guys enjoy this, it's one of the only KND fanfics I'll be making let me know how it is. If you want info on any of those sidethings check out the stories I mentioned.  



	2. Chapter 2: Monster on the Loose

Chapter 2: Monster on the Loose 

"Wow!" Kuki moaned seeing the enormous city they were about to set down in, "Is that it?" "Sure is," 86 replied smiling, "Ladies take a look at Eastronoma!" "WHOA!" Number 4 shouted popping his head out and frightening everybody. "What are you doing here!" Number 5 exclaimed with a worried look as 86 stood there with grinding teeth and her eye twitching. "Number 86 come in! Number 86 come in, this is Nigel Uno. You may or may not know this but Numbers 2 and 4 are on your ship. Tie them up and hand them over to the police when you get there, I'm not gonna enter the city until I know if the effects have worn off or not!" "Nigel, we know and believe me we will, 86 over and out."

"Um, haha, hiya ladies, what's up?" Hoagie Gilligan asked as a few girls got out ropes and snapped them with grins. "Oh man!" In a few seconds the two boys were tied up with 86 yelling at them. "What possible reason could you two losers have to follow us on one of the deadliest missions ever and risk our lives!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I just followed him!" Hoagie cried pointing at Number 4. The young blond boy just smiled doubtfully and asked, "Whatcha gonna do with us anyhow?" "Well, when we land, hand you over to the police until the outbreak is settled if ever," Number 5 let them know shaking her head.

"Number 4, how could you do this?" Kuki asked looking down at him with tears. "Kuki, I was, well I, just wanted to lookout for you, you guys and make sure you, none of you got hurt." He replied nervously not looking her in the eye. "Well, we're approaching the city!" the female pilot told them and began to descend. "Looks like your stop is arriving you two, any last words?" 86 asked leaning on a wall. "We-" "We regret nothing!" Hoagie yelled insanely trying to break free. "Man just chill." Wallabee told him.

The side doors of the ship finally hissed open and the girls flooded out with firearms in hand. 86, 5, and 3 dragged the boys out into the street where they were immediately greeted by a dozen police women. 86 held up a badge and the chief police woman nodded then pointed at the boys. "Lock em up." 86 told her and she ordered her troops to take them away. "Alright girls spread out and hunt down any man you can. Also, if you find any clue on how to stop this stuff report directly to me!" Fanny yelled as the officers took the boys away.

"Numbah 5 don't see nothing wrong with this city, it's sorta peaceful actually," Abigail told them holstering her gun. "Wait till you see the male boxes." 86 told her looking around warily. "Mail boxes?" 5 asked. "No, male boxes! Huge containers they hold the boys and men in." Number 5 just looked at her strangely with doubt in her expression.

* * *

"Whoa!" the duo cried as the were cut out of their ropes and thrown into the enormous metal structure. The metal doors were slammed shut and lining the walls were various boys and men of all ages, some chaotic, some drowsy, and some that looked kind of sick. "Geez, we aren't even infected!" Wally yelled sitting down next to a grinning old man with his eye twitching. Just then a young boy let out a high pitched inhuman scream as his eyes bulged and he fell to the floor withering. Patches of his skin were dark purple while some were light blue. His finger nails were pitch black along with some of his teeth which were for some reason deformed a bit. The child was probably in his teens and he spamsed more and more and more until finally he curled up painfully into a ball. Finally he let out one last earsplitting shriek and the police women rushed in and took him out while he was what looked to be mutating. 

"What was that?" Number 4 shouted. "Ah newbies," a man with an axe and a black hat announced walking over to them, "And you just witnessed your first uber infecti, how exciting don't you think?" "Exciting! He just died very painfully! You call that exciting!" Hoagie yelled angrily. "Oh, haha, no no, he's not dead but probably is in a ton of pain. He had just been exposed too much to Phendrite, it would probably happen to some women to if they were as exposed." "Then what do they do to them?" Wally asked with a frown. "Oh, just use em for test and target practice. You know, the works." The man replied and sat down with a grin.

Suddenly they heard talking outside. "What was that?" one of the police women asked warily as Number 2 and 4 poked their heads out. "Dunno, but that boy we had is trembling. Look at him, just like all the others before we 'put them out of comission'. Haha, let's end this!" The women raised their guns aiming them right at the infected boy's forehead. "There it was again!" the dark girl yelled twirling around eyeing the darkness. "Just ignore it till we kill this kid, come on you know how much killing a boy gets things off your nerves." "Yeah, I suppose you're right, we probably should. Alright, ready, aim, fire! What the! Where'd he go now!"

Suddenly there was a highpitched scream and the boy slumped to the ground from behind one of the buildings. "Halt! Who are you? This is a restricted alley!" the lighter woman barked angrily. "Hey, Shase, this kid has some kind of puncture wound through his-ugh!" the other woman remarked before some tentacle kind of thing slammed its pointy end through her back and lifted her high in the air.

"Tanya!" she screamed as the woman struggled to take the tentacle out of herself. "Help!" she cried as she was dragged back behind the building. SNAP! She screamed one last time before falling forward, her lower body and legs shredded to bits. "What are you! Come out with your hands up!" the remaining female commanded and the tall humanoid emerged from the darkness. A disconnected leg of the officer dangled from one of the enormous mouths where its shoulder should have been, though it still had arms the mouths which had two spike extending in back of it off of each one just connected the arms to the body. The monstrosity stood about eight or nine feet tall and was rather buff to say the least. For its body the being had a third sharp toothed mouth that remained open with a circular object at the back of it. Below that was what looked to be a spinal cord made of metal that connected the middle mouth to the amoured pelvis and through it creating a long silver tail. The legs seemed the most normal parts of the body as they were just long legs seperated into two parts: above the knees which were purple and below which were black then the two clawed feet which were purple as well.

The arms however ended in enormous three fingered claws which appeared to be drenched in blood at the tips. Its skin though was purple, dark purple. Finally the head. The head was actually the most normal. It was just a human head only purple and had multiple horns coming off the top resembling flames. The eyes were pitch black except for the pupils that were crimson. The creature growled opening its mouth and showing its razor sharp fangs along with its normal teeth which had remained white but had a green ooze dripping from it in the form of saliva.

The woman screamed in horror and fired multiple shots into it before it charged at her knocking her down. She was now panting madly and backing away scraping her butt on the ground and continuing to fire. Finally the beast got angry at her and the shots that just seemed to not penetrate its armoured hide. The monster spun around quickly and slammed her through a wall with its tail freeing the male prisoners. Many of them quickly pounced on the woman trying to tear her clothes off. Rip! Slash! Grrck! The men and boys were all thrown off of her by the creature and it threw her against a wall almost causing her to loose concious. Then out of desperation or stupidity the man with the axe slammed the object into one of the beasts's mouths and scampered off into the alley.

"What on earth was that thing?" Number 4 asked stricken with fear and trembling uncontrollably. "By my estimations either a severly, and I mean SEVERLY, mutated human or some artificially made killing machine! Did you see what it just did!" 2 replied crouching down while the prisoners leaked through the opening only to be pulled off by tentacles of the monster.

When no more people decided to emerge the operatives thought that was the end of it, but no. The creature realized it couldn't get through the hole the woman's body had made and lurked around to the front where it tore open the 100 pound metal doors with ease. "Ulp!" the two boys gulped in fear as they turned slowly around to face the monster. The let out a scream and ran as the tentacle tounges from the mouths other than the human head rammed themselves into various males and began sucking something out of them. One man that tried to protect to a boy jumped at one of the to stop a tounge but mearly got stabbed and was ripped apart by the ooze and jaws of the shoulder.

Wally and Hoagie somehow dodged it all but were stopped by the remaining police woman who was badly injured. "You two ain't going nowhere!" Just then she aimed her gun and fired into one of the monster's eyes. It roared in agony and pounced at her allowing the boys to escape while it used its top human mouth to bite her jugular and the green oozed began melting her skin as she screamed.

"Well, that's the last of them!" 86 exclaimed looking proudly at the now perverted males they had captured and thrown in a metal box. "Ah!" Hoagie and Wallabee screamed as they ran out of an alley where various other screams were coming from. "Halt!" 86 ordered as Kuki raised her hands to her mouth. Wally stealthily twirled around her arm and grabbed her arm allowing her to release the firearms grip into his own. "Follow us!" he barked pointing the gun at her head, "Unless you wanna be monster chow!" "What?" Abby asked as Fanny looked nervously around at the other girls whispering to get their firearms ready. "There was this creature," Hoagie told her panting, "It attacked the police women 'caring' for us and then began to kill the men by sucking stuff out of them through its tounges. We have to get out of here now!"

"Like we'll believe that!" 86 said and ordered the girls to take aim, "You probably are just like the others now, wanting to use us!" Suddenly they heard a loud roar from alley behind them and turned nervously around to see a large being there with a body dangling from its clawed fingers. "Or maybe you're right and we should get moving!" 86 decided to scream and ran into her ship urging the others to quickly in. All the other operatives, including the boys, hurried on and took off. "Hold on people, we'll decontaminate the boys at the moonbase!" 86 shouted.

* * *

The creature saw the flying aircraft that the humans had borded and glared angrily at it. It tore the woman's remains off its claws and threw it about a mile away before curling its fists up and arching backwards aiming its chest mouth at the craft. The circle at the back of the mouth began to emit a light. BRZCHRAP! A beam of energy shot forth slamming into the hull of the ship sending them plumeting towards the surface of the earth.

* * *

"Oh, my head!" Wallabee and Kuki yelled sitting up amongst the rubble of their downed craft looking around. "Well looks like we're stranded here." Hoagie said leaning on a pole, "What now?"

* * *

Well, seems like we have introduced the main antagonist in one of the most grousome ways possible. Yes, this thing is going to play a main role in the story and is linked to the outbreak of the Phenzite. Some of my own characters will be in it also and the axe man will be one of the enemies in Nedcronomia. Well hope you all enjoy this, it's fun making it  



	3. Chapter 3: Mutation

No ownage of Kids Next Door however I am in charge of my characters: King Shadow, Dr. Phendrite, Dr. Jack Kite, Jake Diabolical and Angel Amy, Rachel, the Axe Man and some more that might appear (Check other stories to hear about various characters

* * *

Chapter 3: Mutation 

"How many people do we have left?" Fanny asked anxiously looking at the remaining party members. Originally there were about twenty girls and the two boys but ever since they began traveling various things had happened. Ten of the girls were first to go when a group of men dragged them off. 86 got as many people out as she could and ordered them to take a path down an alley where two more were viciously shot by two police women who thought they were men.

"Well, us, three girls other than us, the boys, and these two police women now." Abigail told her. "Guys, anything to eat?" Number 4 asked with a starved look on his face. "Quiet boy!" one of the officers ordered pointing a gun at his face, "You're still not trusted! Don't even look at those girls." "Shut up!" he barked slapping the weapon out of his face, "They're my friends I can look at them all I want!" In one sweeping movement the other police woman slammed him into the ground and aimed her weapon at his face with nervousness in his eyes. "That's what we like to see from you males, fear!" she yelled and hit him on the head nearly knocking him out.

"Geez, that smarts!" he shouted back and got up, "You're insane!" "Four please stop!" Number 3 pleaded and hugged him. Another second and Kuki was tossed away from him by one of the women, "Careful! No boys can be trusted!" "That's it!" Hoagie yelled louder than anyone, "Alright, it's rather obvious by now that if this thing were airborne we would've sucumbed to it by now! I've studied Phendrite when I was working at the KND Moonbase for a bit and I know for a fact that we would have began acting up long ago!"

"Okay, if you're so smart, how did the infection get around then!" one of the KND girls shouted back. "Physical contact," he replied sadly. "You mean?" Abby asked. "Yep," he nodded, "the men 'infect' women and after that the women infect other men. Now I know there aren't many women that are infectis so that only leads me to some conclusions. The men kill the females after 'infecting' them, that abomination is infecting just men, or it all has to do with where it started. This thing was airborne at one time but now by physical contact the infected can transfer it on to others by 'injection'. Not even female bodies can withstand it being injected into their systems. I know, I've seen."

"Yeah right!" one of the women sneered, "We women and girls are much stronger than that!" "It's biological and virus-like! Not even the strongest people on earth might be able to withstand it what makes you think you can!" Hoagie asked her. "You're lying! You boys just want to do to us what the other males want to!" "Whoa whoa whoa! Hold the phone you two. Hoagie, if you've studied this, please do tell what happens after long exposure or too much at once." Abby asked curiously. "You don't wanna know, it gets worse than just harrasing, but for me to explain it to you you must know this. When infected these people feed by biting into their victim and sucking out their blood." "like vampires!" one of the young girls screamed. "Yeesh, not so loud, but yes like vampires, but if they are shot enough they will be killed you don't need a steak. Anyways, too much at once I don't know about that, but if the being is in an infected environement for too long it begins to, well…"

Suddenly their was a scream from one of the women as a man latched itself onto her and tore her shirt off. She quickly spun around and fired all her shots into the body then got out a dagger and stabbed him in the back. He screamed incoherently and crumpled to the floor. "Um…that was sudden. Did he bite ya?" Wally asked the woman trying to look away from where her shirt had been. "No, boy, he didn't! Now stay away from me!" she yelled back picking up her garment. Just then the man stood back up and clutched his hands to his chest locked in a crumpled position then flung them out to his sides screaming. "Um, Numbah 5, you might not wanna see this, this is what happens in the enviorment for too long." Hoagie warned as the mans eyes narrowed and veins showed in them.

His purple and tan skin began to fuse together and his hair began to fall out as he continued the screaming and his skin boiled. The lump in the man's pants slid under him and came out the back revealing something other than a male organ. Instead it was a long, sharp tipped tail attached to an extendable dark purple spinal cord coming out of the bottom of the back waist. With one last roar the man's clothes and skin burst off at once revealing a new shelled form without a mouth or hair that resembled somewhat a dark puple skeleton with three fingered clawed hands. His eyes were now pitch black with red pupils like the monster except this creature was much smaller and had no mouths of any sort on it.

The creature took one look at the women that had shot him down and slammed its tail into her chest and proceeded to suck blood through it. "Ah help!" it was now the woman's turn to scream while the creature glared angrily at her. The other woman and two girls began to fire upon the creature not seeming to phase it that much. The woman let out a few last screams and fell to the ground dead allowing the creature to whip its tail around and knock the other woman and one girl off their feet.

It immediately pounced on the woman and began sucking out her blood but before it could finish the girl slammed the butt of her gun into its head irritating it. The creature unstuck the tail from the woman's bleeding side and snapped the girl's neck with it killing her instantly. The officer began to struggle away but not before the monster slammed one of its claws through her back killing her as well.

"That's what happens!" Hoagie yelled and leapt backwards after getting out a gun and firing multiple shots into its hide. The creature stealthily ran at them like a raptor might a bit hunched over and leapt onto the other girl smashing her body through a wall. BLAM! The remaining unnamed girl finally shot a bullet through the monster's skull and through its brain. It roared angrily and Wally finally leapt onto the beast as Kuki fired at it along with Fanny, Abby, and Hoagie. The shots didn't seem to get through its shell however and it spun wildly around knocking all the operatives off their feet other than Wally still climbing on it. "Take this!" he yelled and fired wildly into the creature's skull where a hole had been made from the bullet.

It let out one last agonizing scream and after throwing Wallabee off it fell unmoving. "Whoa that was tight!" Abby yelled and slapped her pal on the back cheerfully. "Oh my lord! What was that!" 86 shouted lowering herself to the ground in shock. "That," Hoagie told her sitting down, "Was what we like to call Vendrites. Apparently that's what happens with too much exposure to Phendrite or things that contain Phendrite." The other girl, Rachel was her name, the remaining one, was crying on the ground at what had just happened.

"There there," Abigail said patting her back and trying to comfort her, "It'll be okay kiddo." "You sure?" "Positive." "Hello? Hello? Come in this is Number 1!" Nigel's voice yelled statically over 86's communicator and she picked it up. "Fanny here." "86! Listen I was shot down earlier today by some unknown force and crash landed. There have been men and women and police all trying to get me but no one seems to see me as an ally. I have tons of weapons ready, can you get over here!" "Let me check!" 86 replied and checked her locater, he was only about one or two miles away, "Yeah I think we can, just stay alive!" "Oh don't worry, you know I can do that. One out!"

86 sighed and got everyone together, "Okay people, Nigel has crash landed and we need to get to him. My communicator told me he's only a little bit aways and he has tons of weaponry think we can manage?" "Sure do!" Wally replied and charged forth. "Follow him! He's going the right way!" Fanny ordered and they ran.

* * *

"What are you things!" Nigel yelled taking another person down that was staggering towards him. They mearly looked at him hungrily and he kept firing into the crowd of seven around him. "Take this, and this, oh yeah and have one of these just to top it off!" he yelled and threw a bomb into the crowd. BOOM! The people were sent flying but just got back up and staggered toward him again. "Dang it, what takes you guys down!" Suddenly he felt something lurking above him and drooling. Nigel looked up to see the monster that the others had encountered a day earlier drooling the acid like subtance from its human mouth. Nigel backed up and the monster charged at him.

* * *

"Yeesh, how many of these blasted things are there!" Hoagie yelled while Kuki and Wally shot at the following vampires downing them in seconds. "We can't hold em off forever!" Kuki told them as one jumped on her. "Ok buddy boy, no ride for you!" Wally yelled and kicked the man's head off his shoulder. Kuki screamed and rushed to the front of the group where 86 and Rachel were talking. 

"So, this Nigel guy, who is he?" Rachel asked 86 wonderingly. "Oh just an old friend, a comrade. You know, I don't really want to admit it, but he's a pretty darn good leader and very styling." "What?" Kuki asked, "You're complimenting on-" "Shut it!" 86 screeched at her, "Or I'll make ya vampire chow." "You know, it's rather hard to tell if these things are after us for food, or just the girls." Hoagie said to Wally. "Yeah I know," he replied, "But they're still after us and we're all friends so consider them dead!" he shot another one in the forehead and it fell to the ground, "So, a Vendite is what the thing we saw back aways was right?" "Yeah, there supposed final form. Just think this is what the Shadow Corp. employees do to people. I'm sure this was an outbreak but still it was their fault like everything else they do is," Hoagie replied and shot one that had jumped in the air, "They either try to infect you or suck out your blood." "And then after they morph they lose their mouths and suck blood through their tails, yeesh, what a nightmare," Wally commented.

Suddenly they heard a familiar roar in the distance. "Oh no!" Kuki and Abby gasped as the others just gulped. "It's that thing isn't it?" Wally asked troubled. "I bet my bottom dollar it is!" Hoagie hissed back, "Man, what now!" "Alright, I have yet to fight this thing, but from what I saw of it it just looked like it had a bunch of mouths and a tall figure. So let's move!" 86 ordered. "No!" Wallabee Beetles barked back, "You may not have fought it but we've seen what it can do! This thing is unstopable, no amount of bullets was able to phase it, you have to avoid it!"

It was too late when said that though as 86 along with the girls had gotten out of the alley and ran towards it. The monster immediately saw them and lashed out at the girls with one of its claws knocking them backwards. "Ugh!" Rachel cried and got back to fire into its human face. This somehow disturbed the creature and it began scratching at its human head. She kept on firing until the monster tried something different. It whipped around wildly and slammed its tail against Rachel's back and knocked her a few yards away.

"Alright come here!" 86 yelled and leapt at it only to receive a spit from it which melted her weapon. She landed in front of it and roundhouse kicked it in the stomach causing it to growl and slam its fists down on her propelling her into the air and back into the alley. "Alright, Numbah 5's turn!" Abby exclaimed and charged forth constantly firing shots into the being's face. Angrily it whipped its tail around smashing a wall but she leapt right over it and dodged another spit then shot into the side of its head. Finally it decided it had to do something different and grabbed her in its hands attempting to squeeze her to death. "Ugh! Can't break free, pressure too tight!" she gasped as its human mouth opened to take a bite out of her.

"Hya!" Kuki screamed and body slammed into it knocking it back a tiny bit and releasing Abby who she pushed out of the way of another tail slam. Angrily the beast roared and charged up one of the blast from chest mouth it had shot their aircraft down with. "What's that pretty glow for?" she asked as it grew brighter. "KUKI!" Wally screamed and knocked her out of the way then fired a bazooka blast into the hole disabling the attack. It roared in pain and charged crashing through cars and sides of buildings! "Hold on!" Hoagie yelled and picked 4 up with a jet pack as the monster slammed into a telephone pole.

"Thanks man!" Four gratefully said, "I owe ya one!" "Hey," Abby yelled, "Where'd ya get that gear from!" "Oh you know where Nigel was supposed to be," Hoagie told her as she nodded, "A ton of equipment was there but he wasn't! We'll search after we deal with gruesome here!" "Right!" Abby replied and charged at it. Suddenly, out of nowhere a Vendrite leapt down and attempted to slam its sharp tail through her waist. RIP! The Vendrite became suspended in the air as one of the monster's tentacle tounges from one of the shoulders stabbed into its back and began sucking something out of it. "What the? It's helping us!" Abby asked herself. "Um, I think it's just feeding Numbah 5," Hoagie told her, "Get down!" With that he flew forth and Wally jumped off shooting it in the chest mouth where the hole was.

It screamed inhumanly and fell backwards then flipped up throwing the Vendrite at them. Rachel kicked the body out of their way and Abby, 86, and Kuki fired their weapons all at once into its chest mouth. It screamed wildly and stumbled about attempting to slam its tail and claws into them. "Take this!" a familiar voice exclaimed as a bald figure leapt high in the air and fired tons of shots into the creatures human face causing it to fall not moving. "Number 1!" they all exclaimed looking at the boy's scratched and bleeding body. "I held it off for as long as I could, I waited as so long for you guys to come, but I was just so badly beaten, I'm sorry guys." He told them stumbling to the ground unconcious. Number 5 and 4 caught him. "He's still alive," Hoagie told them with a smile, "Might wanna get outta the streets though."

The group found a nearby manhole and happily hopped down into it for shelter. "Creepy!" Kuki cried out. "Hey I like this place! Just stick next to me," Wally told her wrapping his arm around her neck. "So, Numbah 2," Abby began as she sat next to her pal, "You said that monstrosity was feeding, well it had plenty of chance to feed on us all that time, why pick a highly infected humanoid?" "What?" Hoagie asked. He had never really noticed that the thing didn't try to suck things out of them like it had with the caged men then he realized something right then. "I get it! That thing doesn't suck out blood like the Vendrites do it sucks out something else! Yesterday that same monster before we took off, killed two perfectly fine police women and a cage of infected males which we were included in. Now it never sucked anything out of the officers it just murdered them, but it did suck out things of every prisoner it could get its tounges on. It doesn't suck out organs or nothing, oh no. Rather it sucks out Phendrite! All the infected things is what it sucks stuff out of! It must need Phendrite to live." "Wow," Abigail said, "Just wow, so we have a Phedrite addicted monster out there that we may or may not have killed and if it's still alive will be rather ticked off at us. Gee how pleasant."

"Huh, where am I?" Nigel asked waking up beneath some blankets startled. "Oh, Number 1 you're finally awake!" Fanny exclaimed, "I would like you to meet someone. Rachel Nigel, Nigel Rachel. She's the special weaponry defense person of Sector F, and as you, Rachel, know this is Nigel, leader of Sector V." "Oh why hello," he said shaking the girls hand and then asked, "Fanny-I mean 86! What happened? The last thing I remember is this huge monster falling and me talking to you for a few seconds." "Oh that's pretty much what happened," 86 replied, "We finally deep sixed that freak and got into the sewers." "Great, thanks 86." "No problem."

* * *

Meanwhile above the surface an eye on the creatures human head flickered and twitched. It finally raised its claw up and slammed it on the ground balancing and making sure it could stand before spotting a crowd of infected people and charging forth. A black haired young boy with three fingered claws and a blond young girl with thumb claws jumped down from a street light and jumped into the sewers making sure not to let the monster spot them.

* * *

Well hope you all liked this chapter. If any of you know about the boy and girl please don't tell who they are I don't want it spoiled for the next chapter. And what do you guys think of the structure of and what the Vendrites can do? Just wondering. Well please review it's awesome and if you don't just enjoy it, this is edward18 signing out for now PS: The Eding of Earth might be updated soon to anyone who cares.  



	4. Chapter 4: The Backstory

Chapter: 4 The Backstory 

"Just hold on Nigel, it's gonna be okay." Fanny kept telling her companion with a stern face seeing his white one. During the battle before the operatives had gotten their Number 1 had been fighting bravely like he had said only it wasn't good enough. He had been stabbed multiple times by both the Vendrite's tails and normal infecti's teeth. A lot of blood had been sucked from his body, which Number 2 miracously was able to pump more blood into, and a few bones had been beaten pretty bad. "Hold still Number 1, try to think of something nice or happy," the mechanic of the team was telling his leader as he put a few bandages around his leg to keep his wounds tied up.

He mearly moaned as he knew he couldn't do anything about what was happening. "So," he hissed in agony, "How's it been going down here these past few days?" "Well," Number 86 began, "Today was the worst, this afternoon when we found you. It was horrible, we went from twenty to eight and two police women to six and now we're at seven including you." "Yeah, it's been awful Numbah 1, we're just glad you showed up with those weapons when you did, you're lucky to be alive ya know," Hoagie said closing the first aide kit and getting up, "I'm gonna check out the pipe down there where Number 4 is kay?" "Sure sure Number 2, thanks," Number 1 confirmed and layed back looking up at the red haired girl.

"You know it is worse than I imagined," Fanny told him, "I thought that this thing only affected men, but with how it has spread it doesn't look like it can be stopped unless…" "It will have to be done, and we'd better be out of here when it happens. It looks like it might be the only way to stop the infection," Nigel told rolling over a bit to get comfortable, "And if we don't do it either the Shadow Corp. or the government will. King Shadow may be evil but he's not dumb ya know. Before he lost his body he worked on his home island silver with Jack and Shelaunda all of them had IQs of 290 while working on the immortality research project. Those nine years ago."

"It's rather unbelievable that one man and his friends could have turned this villainous and still no one has caught them. They even have a city they practically run in Canada! It's also unbelievable how they've been able to strike fear into everyone's hearts on earth with their things. Jack's a homocidal candy addict maniac that goes insane when he has too much and hates rapers, Shadow's his best friend and vice versa that's literally a shadow, Shelaunda's a female scientist mechanic person, Masks is a 300 year old magician, and they are all bent on ruling the world! I can't even remember how this all got started!" 86 was complaining to her comrade.

"Well let me clue ya in then," Number 1 moaned with a smile, "1. We're not the only ones trying to put a stop to the Shadow Corp. 2. It all started nine years ago on the island, Silver. Three extraordinary scientists, King Shadow the astronomer of the group with a V shaped hairstyle, Dr. Jack Kite the candy addict mechanic, and Shelaunda the blond female mechanic. The final member was their old collage teacher, Masks, the three hundred year old man who is quite athletic and constanly wears that freaky clown mask (Check, Under the Head of a Shadow for a full description). Oh yeah, that last man with green hair and a point that was formed at the top of his head, Mutiest the father of Mutant Kid. They all had three fingered (Two fingers and a thumb) claws as all Silveronians do.

"Anyways, the scientists decided to try and create an immortal being which they came extremely close to doing on some occasions but never really succeded. The Yopas were near to invicible but if you shot them in the mouth they would die and the Noctos would die if treated badly. Well one night the group was at a bar/strip club where Jack was admiring a very pretty candy machine while Mutiest was making a bet and the others were drinking (Alcohol doesn't affect Silveronians). No one knows how Masks consumes things with his mask on he just does. Two stripper girls were waving seductively at Jack who was getting quite irked at the attention they were giving to him. Jack has black sonic-the-hedgehog-like hair and razor sharp fangs. He just wanted to be left alone with his candy but no, they kept waving so finally he walked up to them and knocked them out. Shelaunda finally dragged Jack away from the candy and sat him down at a table with them.

"Finally they left for the night and had a party back at their lab where many odd things happened. They all looked into Mask's crystal ball at one point and saw they're supposed futures. When it was over they all headed down the hall and Shelaunda kept commenting on how grumpy Shadow was that night. Eventually he spun around and slammed his fist into her nose breaking it. Jack immediately tended to her and Masks looked at Shadow oddly then headed to his room. A few days later the group was busy at their jobs after failing at another specimen. Suddenly the alarms went off and all the employees and them except King Shadow and Mutiest.

"Jack was going to run back down and get Shadow but Masks stopped him. Meanwhile Shadow found Mutiest setting up a time bomb at the core of the labs and attempted to stop him. Mutiest then told Shadow that he had set it to blow up after they had all left. Apparently the night he was betting he kept losing and finally the bet from the cloaked opponent was to blow up the laboratory if he lost. Well unforetunately he did lose but decided to let everyone live. The better wasn't so merciful and after he saw the people leaving from atop a cliff set off the bomb himself. Mutiest was immediately incinerated but Shadow decided to get behind a door.

"Shelaunda and Masks just looked away but Jack, being Shadow's best friend and knowing him since childhood leapt into the destroyed labs. Masks and Shelaunda quickly followed him and they searched for hours. Eventually they heard some rubble crumble about and stuff as a dark figure sat up painfully. "SHADOW!" Jack exclaimed joyfully and hopped about over to him then stopped looking at him in dismay. What was there was not their good friend but instead a shadow of him. "What happened?" Shadow asked looking around at the shocked faces of his companions and Jack held up a mirror. People say you could hear his scream for miles but finally shadow as he began to phase through the rubble beneath him. He had somehow gained the ability to go through things like a ghost could and take over bodies of other things.

"Shelaunda decided to leave for a while before turning to crime like her friends did but joined back eight years later, one year ago for us. The others immediately began their villainous career and quickly climbed to the top of all countries except Hungary's most wanted lists. At first they just were evil to get things to make a new body for Shadow but over time Shadow decided he liked the way he was, got gold armour, a red cape, and became the crime lord of all villains world wide." Number 1 finished. "Wow, and you remember all that from memory?" Number 86 asked. "No, inflight movie aboard my ship when I crashed, pretty interesting stuff, a lot better than I described." He replied smiling and rolled over again. Just then they heard screaming.

"Hold him still! Please stay back miss!" Number 4 was yelling to Number 2 and a busty blond girl who had thumb claws. The boy they had caught and was trying to get out of their grip had pitch black hair and claws like a Silveronian would have. "Let go of me!" he yelled angrily as the girl he was with was being pushed away from him. The two looked to be about fourteen years old and looked like pretty normal kids. The boy's hair came to a point between his eyes where it extended a bit from his face, was very thick, and was like Mario's hair sort of at his neck. Most girls would probably think of him as extremely cute (I draw them sorta anime, but it's my own style really) as well as the girl. The girl had bangs that extended from the middle of where her hair started, thick eyelashes, and a ponytail in back.

"HIYA!" the girl screamed slamming her foot into the operatives freeing the boy who stumbled into her with a hug. They hugged tightly and held their claws at the operatives' throats. "Stop right there!" Number 86 shrieked and shot them down with a stun beam. The two were paralyzed as the group recovered. "Geez, why the heck was the girl helping him out!" Rachel asked rubbing the back of her own head. "Well let's see why," Number 1 told them stumbling forth with a gun and pointing it at the two's heads. They mearly smiled doubtfully and held hands. "My lord," he said, "These two are Jake Diabolical and Angel Amy!"

The smiles faded as the boy figured out who they were and instead gulped in fear of what would happen to them. "Those two traitorous teenagers!" Kuki asked surprised with a grin, "How foretunate that we meet up here, wonder what Shadow has them doing this time." "Please don't kill us," the said simultaneously. "And what reason do we have not to?" Number 2 asked, "You guys nearly got us killed a few times! Sure ya look like kids, but deep down you're like every other teenager out there!" "Geez," Amy sighed, "We weren't ever really with you guys even back when we were kids. You know Shadow isn't just after kids, he's after everyone." "Yeah, at least Jack's not in charge or everyone would be dead. But this time we really are here to help!" Jake told them laughing a bit, "We've been watching you guys ever since you crash landed and can see that you are probably our only way out of here and beating that monster!"

"Oh, you talking about big, old, and gruesome? Tons of mouths and what not?" Abby asked leaning them against the wall as the effects of the paralyzation wore off a bit. "Yeah we do!" they exclaimed. "What could you possibly have against him, why not just leave," she questioned curiously. "Well," Amy began, "It's all Jack's fault. You guys know how he hates it when Shadow assigns us to work for him right, cause we always mess up, well we got Jack so ticked off at us that he sent us straight to Necronomia for research. Roachester decided to have us shipped off to Dr. Phendrite back before the outbreak for testing."

"Hey yeah!" Number 86 said, "Why the heck isn't Jake here crawling all over you?" "Well," Amy responded with a smile, "Even though I would greatly enjoy it if he did, he doesn't get affected by viruses like other people do for some reason. He's not a Silveronian but he's not entirely normal either, like me, I'm a space pirate, but no one knows what he is." Number 4 just rolled his eyes and said, "Hey look, do you got anything interesting for us to hear or can we just leave ya here?" "No," Jake replied, "Unless you don't know how or where the outbreak began." This immediately caught everyone's attention and Kuki commanded slyly, "Then tell us."

"Well it all started about a week ago when we were being tested yet again," Jake started, "Dr. Phendrite was cheerfully watching us be injected with Phendrite and watching our affects. Amy had been resisting greatly and growling in pain so they finally gave up and move onto me. I was resistant to the airborne form of the virus but after having two cups of it injected into my system I started acting up but not like a normal boy would. My claws began growing sharper and I broke out of my restraints and became sort of monstrous and broke Amy out of her restraints. She went and hid under a table as I attacked the doctor. He pushed me off of him and tried to escape but I, in my rage, slammed the rest of the Phendrite into him. He took in two liters of it before wrenching it out of himself and throwing it into Amy's side. She immidiately started foaming at the mouth and I rushed over to her turning back to a normal person after a few seconds and began sucking the stuff out of her mouth."

"Man, that hurt like heck," she commented getting up and stretching. "Anyways, as I was saying, I began sucking it out of her while Dr. Phendrite went on a beserk rampage smashing open jars of the airborne virus while mutating. We couldn't see him very clearly but he had grown about eight feet tall and had mouths connecting his enormous arms to his body which was also a mouth now." Jake finished. "So that monster is!" Numbers 86 and 1 said together as Jake and Amy finished, "Dr. Phendrite." "What! Then there's no cure that's gonna be found!" Number 4 shouted. "Relax, you guys aren't infected," Amy said, "The airborne virus wore off in about two days unknown to everyone else in the city besides us. But an instruction for the cure was made by some scientists, and your pal looks like he has it pretty bad." Everyone looked at Number 1 who was growing ever more pale as he fell over in pain.

"Number 1," the group yelled as they rushed over to their leader to steady him. Jake and Amy meanwhile finally became free of their paralyzsis and joined the group in helping up the child leader. "Why are you helping us?" Kuki asked in Amy's face who mearly grinned at the younger female. "As we said," she responded smiling, "You guys are our only way out we believe, and besides we can show you where the instrustions are for the cure. Your pal said that physical contact is the way it probably gets around now and I'm sure getting blood sucked through their teeth and tail is physical contact." "Amy's right ya know." Jake agreed and took Nigel up on his shoulder.

"Well then we need to get going!" 86 yelled as splashing could be heard in the sewers as they got Number 1 to his feet again. "We need to get out of here," Rachel told them and climbed up the manhole to the surface as the Vendites approached. "Get him up there," Jake ordered throwing his hand out and Amy finished, "We'll hold these creeps off!" Kuki and Wally hurried up and 86 and 2 helped Nigel up while the other three held the Vendrites off. Finally Abby headed up as Amy and Jake assured that they could handle things. With one last set of kicks Amy and Jake leapt up to the surface and slammed the manhole down on an emerging Vendrite.

* * *

Well now you people know more about the outbreak and King Shadow and his people's story. This was basically just to inform you guys about my characters hope it wasn't too boring. Now you know where and what Dr. Phendrite is also. Jake and Amy seem like they'll be helping the group out hopefully, in case you didn't know (As you shouldn't) Jake and Amy have run into them a lot in the past while working for Jack Kite and no Jack is not gay he just doesn't have any desire for any sex related things, just sugar and machines. Hope ya liked this gotta get working on the next Chapter. Oh here's a preview by the way! 

"That was disturbing," Abby commented as they veiwed the overhead projector's diary on screen. Suddenly a shadow flashed across the wall in a hunched over manner and a sharp sickle-like tail. "Oh man!" Number 4 hissed, "A Vendrite!" SHRISS! Some gooey substance splashed into the head of the projector melting it eliminating all the light in the labs. "Oh man!" The black creature crept closer and closer until finally Kuki spun around and screamed as the black Vendrite leapt in the air.


	5. Chapter 5: How to Infiltrate a Base

Abby: Alright, let's watch this!

Wally: Yeah come on!

Cyrix: Can you guys just wait for edward to get here, he made it after all. 

8b-2q-7a: Yeah, just hold your horses!

Kuki: (Slams Phendrite tape in and starts new chapter) Too late for edward18 then, we're starting without him!

Others: YAY!

* * *

Chapter 5: How to Infiltrate a Base

"Oh, what's happening!" Number 1 asked in a loud voice grabbing onto 86's chest and putting his face against it. She mearly bapped him on the head for about the seventh time. "Don't get cozy Dracula!" she said and laid him back on the ground. "You know, that's probably the seventh time I've seen him try that with ya, the infection isn't too bad yet but it will be soon," Jake told her and lifted the boy's chin up, "You know, he's probably gonna be starving soon unless he ate a feast before he landed and didn't throw it up. Let me check his mouth. Amy! Mouth!" "Aye aye!" she replied cheerfully and yanked open Number 1's mouth. "Uh huh, uh huh. Yowch!" Jake yelped feeling the boy's fangs which were pretty sharp by now, "Well not as sharp as Jack's fangs, but then again, who besides Mutant Kid can have those kind of teeth?" Amy simply laughed and told them, "We need to get the antidote quick cause he's sorta beginning to have more symptons than just lust and since he was stabbed multiple times the infection will probably spread much quicker."

"Whoa whoa whoa, how did you guys know what to do!" Number 2 questioned irritably. "Well, when you're in the Shadow Corp. at least me and Amy, we were forced to learn all the symptons of things and we both sorta know how to survive. I mean I was alone all my life for six years before Amy began living with me, and she was a space pirate before Outlaw Patch killed her parents," Jake told them and got up, "We gotta keep moving."

Suddenly a newspaper rolled by and Kuki picked it up reading, "April 27, 2006. Front Page: City Under Raping and Vampire Seige. Today the police fell. No one is left to protect us and both male and female creatures are infected. We blame the Shadow Corporation for all this and Dr. Phendrite especially but now nothing can be done. If anyone is reading this get out now! Leave the infected and warn the government or someone!" "Typical," Jake and Amy said together with a sigh. "What?" Abby asked. "These people have had no expirience battling Shadow Corp. creations, it sorta makes me feel a bit sad." Jake told them and continued walking.

Suddenly he threw everyone back as a Vendrite slammed through a wall with its tail covered in blood. In an instant Jake and Amy sprung into action taking the being down in half a minute. "How did ya do that!" 86 cried shocked and wide eyed. "What?" Amy asked, "We may be the lamest and most failed villains in history but we can hold our own against mindless beasts." The others just gawked seeing the bent up Vendrite spasming dead on the ground. "These people are already dead, there's no turning them back so don't hesitate to take them down," Jake ordered and continued on.

"Here we are!" Amy screamed in excitement jumping up and down, "This is where we started from!" The operatives looked at the building before them. "It's a hospital," Number 2 told them, "No wonder, there are many smart people in those things, all they'd need is the right equipment there and then they could do anything they'd want basically." "And that's exactly what they did, with things given to them from Necronomia," Jake informed them while his friend got up and sat on the plus sign statue in front of the doors. "Yeah, it was awful," Amy told them smiling and hopped back down, "It's where the Phendrite first began spreading so expect anything here, it would be the place with the most infected things."

"Ugh!" Number 1 moaned painfully struggling about in Number 4 and 3's hands, "So hungry! Thirsty!" WHAM! Jake slammed his fist into the boy's face knocking him unconcious smashing him into the ground, "That should keep him from doing anything terribly bad for a while. Now then let's organize things here! First we need people out here to protect Nigel and come in if we don't come back." "Well, I am going in!" 86 piped up, "I'm not just gonna sit around I need energy running through my veins!" "Yeah!" Number 4 agreed with a grin, "Me too!" "If Number 4's going so am I!" Kuki exclaimed. "Ah, what the heck? I can't just chance you guys dying and Numbah 1 not getting that cure!" Abby agreed and stood beside them. "Well, I think that'll have to do for now, the rest of you stay out here for now, oh and here!" Amy told them and through them headphones, "They're communicators, we'll contact you if it gets too bad."

"Alright team let's move!" Number 86 commanded causing the others to group up and charge inside leaving Rachel and Number 2 to guard Nigel. "So what'd ya think will happen?" Hoagie asked his partner. "Well, they better find that cure cause if we don't get it we're gonna loose a good leader here," Rachel replied, "If you mean getting out of the city then I don't know." "Dang I hope they make it," Number 2 sighed and shot a person that was running at them with bloody dripping from her mouth.

* * *

"Man, it's eerie in here," Kuki said quivering a bit. "BOO!" Number 4 shouted causing her to let out a loud scream. Jake and Amy immediately slapped their hands over her mouth and listened carefully. "What is it?" 86 asked hearing the low growling as well. Suddenly out of nowhere a white cloaked person with a white helmet and gas filterer over their mouth jumped at them holding a gun. "Halt!" he ordered and aimed at the two teenagers of the group, "Hey, you two are the ones who were sent to us from Jack!" "Shut up, where's the Phendrite cure!" Amy asked. "Boy that was straight," Jake sighed putting a hand on his forehead in frustration. "Why?" "Someone we are with is badly injured from the Vendrites," Number 86 told him pointing her gun, "Oh and you can take that suit off, the virus wore off in its airborne form two days after the outbreak."

"There's no way I'm giving those to you brats!" he yelled and fired just barely missing Jake's ear. Jake and Amy slammed their claws into him and knocked him back injuring him a bit. "Okay, stop I'll tell you where it is!" the man told them shaking his hand at them in fear and opened a metal door, "It's right down that hallway and in one of the rooms in the basement!" The group immediately ran through before hearing a hiss of air. "What the!" Abby gasped seeing the man take his helmet off revealing his grinning face as he held up his fingers in the shape of an L, "That jerk locked us in!" "Relax," Jake told her, "We've been in worse than this, we'll find some way out." "Right!" Amy agreed and began heading down the steps to the basement.

"Ew!" Kuki cried out seeing a withered scientist body laying on the ground. Jake touched down to feel it and found some blood spread on her breast pocket. "Her blood is still wet, she didn't die too long ago." He felt around some more and found a keycard which he handed to Number 4, "Take this, Shadow Corp. laboratories usually have locked doors lying about, me and Amy got two when we escaped." Wally nodded and turned Kuki away from the sight of the dead woman.

There it was again, the low growling sound that Jake, Amy, and Fanny had heard a bit earlier. SLASH! An enormous shelled creature dropped to the ground and slammed its claws into Jake's side sending him flying through a broken wall. Seeing her downed companion Amy took out a sword she had been and visciously sliced at the creature attempting to harm it. WHAM! The monster smashed a tentacle from its back into her stomach throwing her into the rafters. "Fire!" 86 ordered and the group ran about uleashing their lethal lazers on the monster's hide. It growled angrily and grabbed Abby, Kuki, and Fanny with its tentacles while Number 4 grabbed onto its rocky back and climbed up aiming his gun at the thing's eye.

"Hiya!" Fanny cried taking out a dagger and slashing it through the rubbery tentacle letting her fall to the ground and fire at the other tentacles releasing the girls. It screamed an unearthly cry struggling to stay standing as Wallabee continued to fire rapidly into its eyehole. "Wha!" he cried as the thing grabbed him and threw him to the ground. The monster prepared to strike when all of a sudden Amy leapt down and slammed her sword through its skull, "Man, it pays to be a space pirate for five years!" WHISHCK! Jake slashed his claws through the monster's stomach and it finally fell. "Geez!" he yelled clutching his chest bleeding chest and looked at the creature, "That hurt almost as much as when Jack beats us up! Whoa! That thing looks like one of those Super Soldiers from Necronomia only mutated!" "Hey yeah!" Amy agreed and took her blade back holstering it in a pack on her back, "Man this virus is dangerous."

"Hey look!" Kuki said catching everyone's attention, "There's a hall down here with two doors, should we look in them do ya think?" "Well duh!" Fanny told them and marched down the dim hallway towards a metal door. "Access please." The door told her holding out a slot to insert something. "Here's my access!" she yelled and blasted the door down, "Darn out of ammo." "We'll take the other door," Abby told her signaling to Number 4 and 3. "Right, now let's go!" Jake commanded and headed through the broken down door with Fanny and Amy.

"You heard the teen, let's get going!" Abby said and inserted the keycard into the other door allowing it to slide away. "Wow, how grim," Wally commented walking into the darkened, blood-stained room. The square area extended about fifteen feet from the door to the wall opposite of it and eight feet the other way with an odd device in the center and what looked to be a pull down movie screen in front of it. Kuki and Wallabee decided to walk around a bit checking out all the neat doctor equipment and some surgery tools.

"Let's see what this does," Abby said to herself pressing a button on the device flashing a bright light and causing the others to drop there utensils, "Well I'll be, it's an old slide projector." "What's it have on it!" Wallabee asked anxiously looking at the cube thing, "I don't get how it works!" "You press this," Abby told him hitting a big red button allowing a slide to filter on, "Hey, it's a diary, let's see it reads":

March 18

Dear Diary,

My name is Milda and you're about the only thing that the people here are letting me keep, those demons! They even took away my clothes and keep injecting me with these shots. They just say it's too help my blood flow better but I felt just fine before I came here, now I feel like I need to drink a lot so they give me this salty stuff that I hate but I just can't seem to get enough of it, it's weird! Well, talk later, the men in white are back.

March 19

What on earth are they doing to me! Today they came in and shot me in the arm! It just won't stop bleeding but I don't seem to feel it all that much for some reason! This is scary, they're up to something I know it!

The slide flipped to another one

March 20

Today I heard the screams of other patients down here in the basement, what else could be going on here besides me, I thought they gave me the most attention but now it's unbearable. They keep coming in and giving me those shots and I keep feeling weirder and weirder. They've also replaced the salty liquid with this goopey red substance that I just love, it's like heaven! Well, they're refilling it gotta go, talk later

March 21

Today I got some revenge, oh and how joyous it was. When the men came to inject that stuff into me again I jumped up and bit one and kept sucking. It was red and thick just like my drinks! I've also developed some claws that I skewered the other with. Drank him dry as well, yummity yum yum!

March 22

This time there were several that come in. They stare at me, zap me! It hurt, but I have ways of getting back at them. Recently I have seen back in mirror and there sharp tip growing out of bottom of back. It seem to have tube running through it after tip. I try it tomarrow!

March 23

Use tail down many researchers and drink dry. Yummy!

"That was disturbing," Abby commented as they veiwed the overhead projector's diary on screen. Suddenly a shadow flashed across the wall in a hunched over manner and a sharp sickle-like tail. "Oh man!" Number 4 hissed, "A Vendrite!" SHRISS! Some gooey substance splashed into the head of the projector melting it eliminating all the light in the labs. "Oh man!" The black creature crept closer and closer until finally Kuki spun around and screamed as the black Vendrite leapt in the air.

* * *

"So, what is this place?" 86 asked Jake and Amy as they wandered around the darkened room. Fanny was currently carrying a flashlight in one hand while holding a gun out with the other trying to make things out. "Well let's see," Jake said taping one of his claws against his chin, "It was probably where they kept many of the creatures they expiremented on due to the fact of all the broken capsules and everything. Suddenly there was a shattering of glass and the trio spun around to face the combatant.

Numbers 3, 4, and 5 all ran as fast as they could away from the black monstrostiy that was shooting acid at them through its tail. "I thought those things only sucked blood!" 86 screamed firing at it. "Oh! That's a black one!" Amy exclaimed cheerfully, "They shoot pure Phendrite from their tails, that's as infected as you can get!" "Um, Amy, that's sort of a bad thing," Jake told her and her smile faded and she began to run though the room screaming. CRACK! An enourmous claw smashed up through the floor clutching ahold of her and knocking her through a door to another room. "What now!" Number 4 cried hysterically as the enormous monster smashed into the room through the ground below.

FRUCKUNK! The tentacle from one of Dr. Phendrite's mouths slammed into the Vendrite's chest and began sucking the Phendrite from it. "Hey guys!" Amy shouted, "I found the device to make a cure!" 4 and 3 ran into the room beyond leaving the others to duke it out with the abomination that began the outbreak. "Okay, let's finish him off!" Jake shouted and ran forth leaping onto the human head and slashing wildly at it with his claws. Phendrite roared in agony and arched backwards revealing the hole in his middle mouth that shot energy. "Aim for the circle!" Jake shouted, "It's where all of his energy comes from!"

Abby and Fanny immediately began firing nonstop in the center causing Phendrite to spasm out of control. WHAM! Phendrite finally gained control of his body once more and slammed the girls away with his tentacles and threw Jake off his face and charged. WHAM! He burst through a wall just missing the group and they scurried into the room beyond. "Hiya!" Amy greeted them as Jake locked the door, "We already have the machine working on it, five batches of it!" "Yeah, everything's gonna be good!" Wally told them.

At that instant Phendrite burst through the wall smashing down the door and throwing Abby away into the previous room. "Ah!" Kuki screamed. "Keep him distracted!" Amy ordered and the others ran around the back of him to the other room with Abby. CRAKRASH! The doctor's enormous tail whipped around and slammed through the remains of the wall. The group continously fired as much as they could into the circle in the doctor's middle mouth reloading every few minutes.

"Don't stop!" 86 commanded and fired a few rounds of acid lazers into his approaching tentacles. "Almost there!" Amy moaned seeing the machine begin to spin slower and slower. "Take this!" Jake shouted hopping onto the scientist's back and slamming his claw into his skin. Phendrite roared in a mixture of rage and agony and flipped the boy off of him. "Come on!" Kuki yelled distracting the monster to its side for a bit while the others sped around back and leapt on to fire into his human face.

"It's done!" Amy cried as the machine stopped spinning and she grabbed the test tubes, "Let's get going! Wait, you guys aren't done with him yet?" WHAM! This time Amy was knocked about causing one of the tubes to roll near Fanny. "What the?" she said as it hit her foot and her eyes widened and thought. If that vial can cure someone of Phendrite what would it do to something made almost completely of Phendrite! With that thought in mind Number 86 picked up the glass object, slipped it into her firearm, and took aim.

"Hiya!" Wallabee exclaimed slamming his foot into the monster's chin tumbling him backwards into Fanny's veiw. "Come on!" she hissed, "Just a little bit more!" WHAM! Jake slashed madly at the beast slamming him around facing in her direction. "THERE!" she shouted catching everything's attention as it was fired into the center of Dr. Phendrite. The abomination roared an unearthly cry as cracks began occuring all across his body and he shot energy about wildly beginning to bring the hospital down. "Let's get out of here!" Number 5 shouted and the group began to run for the staircase. "Wait!" Jake exclaimed spinning around, "Where's Amy? I gotta go get her, you guys get out!" "She has our leader's cure, we need her too!" Kuki told him. "Here!" the black haired boy shouted throwing them a test tube, "Make him drink it!"

86 dragged the others out as the staircase began to fall and ran out the crumbling back entrance. "Guys!" Number 2 cried rushing over out of breath, "Number 1, we had to move him cause of the hospital breaking down! He's in an alley, do you guys have it?" "Sure do man!" Number 4 told him holding it up to the moon's light, "All the cure we will need!" "Great, and where are Jake and Amy?" The others just looked back at the hospital. "Oh I see," Number 2 said looking away, "Well come on, we need to give him the cure!"

* * *

"What the?" Number 1 said as he sat up under a pile of newspapers, "what happened?" "Numbah 5 can answer that," Abby said sitting next to him, "Phendrite was taking over your body so we went to get a cure, Jake and Amy didn't make it out though it seems but we got rid of Doctor Phendrite!" "You did! Wow, that's really all that matters at the moment, at least he's gone, now let's find a way out of this wretched city!" Number 1 told her and stood up.

* * *

"Hello?" the man with the axe asked over a communicator, "Ah, why hello I see things are coming along nicely then. Oh Phendrite might be down? Ah well, Shadow will be pleased to hear that you were able to get a sample of the cure, I don't think we'll be dealing with Phendrite anymore though, after this do to what's happened. Yes, well, continue and be careful I might tell Jack if you mess up instead of Shadow."

* * *

Well, Number 1's cured, Jake and Amy may or may not be dead, and Dr. Phendrite might finally be out of their hair what do you guys think? Well hope it wasn't too dull, the diary was interesting and disturbing to make.  



	6. Refusing to Die

Disclamer: I do not own the KND but I do own Rachel, King Shadow, Dr. Jack Kite, Dr. Phendrite, The Axe Man, Jake and Amy, and all the creatures

* * *

Chapter 5: Refusing to Die

With Number 1 back in commision the group got even more under control as he commanded them about. Rachel was pleased to be part of the group and helped out whenever they could. Also the group had figured out that creeping along back alleys was way better than the main streets as those filled to the brim with the infected and it was easier to take down enemies in those tight places. Currently though the group had found a nice basket ball court where they had taken down quite a few infected people and resided there to catch up strength.

"Okay guys," Number 1 sighed looking at the weaponry they had, "We either need new ways to defend ourselves or need more ammo so I have decided to send Numbers 4 and 3 to scout about and pick up any amunition they might find to bring back here." "What?!" Wally yelled, "Why us? If you want it why don't you go? We're worn out!" Nigel slammed the younger boy up against a brick wall, took off his sunglasses, and looked him dead in the eye. "Because," he replied, "I have to be around to lead and make decisions for my team. Also I would never send anyone to do what I myself wasn't willing to do, so get going!"

Quickly changing his mind Wally grabbed Kuki's hand and rushed off as Number 2 and 86 stood guard with rationed shots. Nigel decided to discuss some things with Rachel in a tent they had set up. "So," he began, "What exactly do you think our chances are of getting out of here alive, if at all?" "Slim to none," Rachel mearly replied sighing and closing her eyes, "This city is dead, if there are any survivors left I hope they can get out on their own, especially now that some are even turning into those Vendrite things…" "Indeed," Nigel agreed, "Do you think they really took down Dr. Phendrite though? From the description it seems like they would have beat him for good but I still have my doubts." "No idea," Rachel said and got up, "Well I'm gonna go guard the court, take Numbah 86's job and all. You two should spend some quality time together." With a wink the girl was gone leaving Nigel to hang his head in embarrasment.

* * *

"Kuki," Number 4 said nervously clutching his female friend's hand, "How do you feel?" "About what?" she asked curiously. "About the situation we're in…" "Oh that's easy, we're gonna make it out in tip top shape cause we're the Kids Next Door!" After slamming his hand over her mouth Wally said, "We gotta keep quiet ya know, this city is deadly!" Clutching Number 4's mouth shut in return Number 3 pointed towards a shadow that was approaching the alley they were hiding in for a minute.

"Hello?" the axe man called out, "Dr. Phendrite? Come on out, I have a Vendrite for you!" Holding a gun up to the man's head Wally began to talk startling the man he previously met in containment, "Why are you after that monster? Haven't ya heard he's dead?" "Dead?" the man asked astounded, "What do you mean dead?" "An entire hospital came down on him and he was shot with a cure for phendrite!" Kuki exclaimed looking the man over. At this the man dropped his axe and stared at them. Then letting out an agonizing cry grabbed the two children and dragged them out of the alley into the light of the morning.

"See that?!" he screamed hysterically pushing their heads out into the open. There were two Vendrites currently huntched over and creeping along the road looking for food probably as there were many drained bodies scattered about. "That is where you are going to end up. Now tell me just where I can find as much phendrite as his body containted?! He was the perfect, freaking specimen!" the axe man asked wildly catcthing one of the Vendrite's (They do have mouths by the way, I gave them the wrong description for that, but everything else was correct) attention, but only their presence, nothing more…yet! Getting angry the man finally threw the duo into the street and the Vendrites immediately sprang into action as Wally and Kuki fired all they could at the beasts!

Taking a whole clip up Four grabbed Number 3's hand and ran again, this time straight down the street hoping to find a place to hide out for a bit. Roaring crazily the monsters sped like cheetahs after them, leaping far and climbing across walls with their tails pointed at their prey. Letting out a scream Kuki darted to the right as one of the monsters leapt at them and she mashed Number Four against her chest in fear clutching him tightly. "Kuki! I can't breathe and we're gonna die if you don't let go!" Wally yelled blushing violently and breaking free. The Vendrite spun around as it missed its target and the other cornered them in.

"Wally…what are we going to do?" Kuki squeaked holding onto his shoulder watching the monsters step forward slowly and growling a bit, their tails flickering forward every few seconds. Suddenly Number 4 spotted a rifle behind the Vendrites. "Don't move!" he hissed to Kuki and dove between the two deadly beings. One's tail flicked forward stabbing the other in the chest causing it to roar out in pain and slash at the first. Soon the two Vendrites were in their own battle with eachother and Wally aimed at one of their heads. Finally killing the one that had originally stabbed it the remaining Vendrite stood back up and looked at Wally just as he shot through its skull killing it and it dropped to the ground dead.

Kuki instantly wrapped her arms around him in a life threatening hug and crying a bit. "I was so worried!" she moaned happily. Number 4 blushed again and hugged back before looking around and dragging her back into an alley, "Listen. We want to stay alive correct? Well now even we are down to near nothing with what the guys gave us for ammo, but at least we know what kill the Vendrites now, eh? A shot from a rifle to the head!" Number 3 nodded agreeing and she got out her own gun, "Let's find some ammo!"

* * *

"Jake?" Amy cried out worriedly, "Where are you?" "Right here Angel," Jake said joyfully hugging her from behind and ruffling her hair about, "You weren't worried now were you?" "Haha! Not a bit, did you get it?" she asked excitedly bouncing up and down. Holding out his hand Jake revealed many glass testubes each holding a sample of the cure for phendrite. "Bringing this back will be sure to have Jack not be mad at us and Shadow will be amazed at what progress we made!" Jake replied kissing her and laughing, "Well, might as well head out of here now, this city's dead anyhow."

"What about the Kids Next Door?" Amy asked curiously. "They made it out in time," Jake told her walking along the alley and seeing a construction site up ahead for a tall apartment building that had begun to be built before the infection spread, "That's where we can contact help from, it's the only place high enough for miles." "Yay!" Angel Amy exclaimed clutching onto to Jake, "But I meant do you think they'll live?" "Well it doesn't matter to us now, we have no idea where to find them." "True," Amy agreed smiling, "Wanna cuddle on the way back?" "Sure sure," Jake sighed and rubbed Amy's back, "but we have to get out of here first silly." Smiling at eachother again the two loving friends walked off hand in hand towards the construction site.

* * *

"Number 1 and 86 get out here!" Number 2 screamed as he fired his ammo into a horde of infected citizens, "There's too many of them!" "He's right you know!" Rachel yelled as the two leaders leapt out with ammo strapped across their body and firearms in hand. BLAM BLAM! Nigel and Fanny quickly picked off quiet a few as well as a Phendrite or two with their weaponry. Suddenly one of the men pulled 86 down into the crowd and hissed at her with sharp fangs. Blasting the man he immediately was defeated but a woman tossed the guns out of her hands.

SFWING!!! 86 immediately flipped up a dagger strapped to her arm slamming it into a young woman's chest and slicing through another man's shoulder. A roar could be heard as the Vendrite leapt out of the crowd at her and pinned her down with its hands and feet preparing to pierce her chest with its tail and begin feeding. SLASH!!! Nigel slammed his own dagger into the Vendrite's cheek and it stumbled backwards trying to get it out. Meanwhile Number 2 and Rachel were blasting the Vampires for all they were worth.

"Where's Number 5 when you need her?!" Hoagie screamed as he ran out of ammo. "Right here buddy boy!" Abby yelled out sniping off one that had clutched onto his leg from the roof. "Number 5!" "Hey Nigel and Fanny! Catch!" Number 5 ordered as she dropped an enormous object over the edge and tossed a few shotguns to Rachel and Number 2, "They don't have lazers around here but hey, these'll do! We apparently have been living right next door to a bomb store!" Amazed at this news Numbers 1 and 86 caught the two man firearm and powered it up.

"Whoa!" Number 1 exclaimed, "What bomb store makes this kind of weapon?!" "The kind that has an inventor for the owner I'm guessing!" she yelled back picking off a few more and using a grappling hook to get down to where the others were. "Powered up!" Fanny informed Nigel holding onto the back of it where lights lit up. "Fire!" he ordered and they pressed the triggers on the back and front ends of the weapon.

The street was instantly incinerated as well as just about anything in the beam's path leaving only the Vampires on the sides to fall stupidly into the trench made or crawl over the fence…which some of them had begun doing! Firing more and more ammo into the creatures Nigel leapt back over the fence as well as Fanny as the monsters broke through looking at them hungrily and thrashing their arms about.

Wham! "Come on guys!" Rachel exclaimed slamming a door into the back of a shop open with her foot and team trailed after her. "Ah!" Number 5 screamed in surprise as she felt a quick pain run through her arm. Blasting the Vendrite in the face that had slashed her Abigail Lincoln stumbled through the door and locked it shut clutching her injured limb. "Abby?" Number 2 said worried, "You okay?" "Not really…" she replied lifting her hand off her arm and revealing the mixture of phendrite and blood dripping down.

The group gasped until suddenly they heard one of the windows of the building shatter and bodies began to poor through. "Abby, can you walk?" Nigel asked sternly firing into the crowd as Fanny and Rachel ran for the front door. "Yeah," she replied hissing a bit at the pain in her arm, "I'll get going but you might wanna leave me here, I'm infected you know…" The trio ran into the lobby of the candy gun shop and locked the door behind them. They looked out the windows to see another horde of the infected staring inside…

* * *

"Yeesh," Kuki murmured looking at where their headquarters used to be, "Looks like they got overrun…" "Or not!" Wally said desperately, "They aren't chowing down or anything on any bodies, they're just trying to get in that shop behind our court…great! Now they're locked in!" Thinking some things over Number 3 blasted her gun in the air catching all of the infecteds' attention. "Kuki! What was that for?!" Wally yelled and Number 3 just smiled innocently, "To get them away from the door?" "When they leave you run inside and tell them they're gone! Got that?!" Wally ordered before pushing her into an alley and leading the monsters away.

"Wally…" she whispered quietly then remembered, she had to get in there! Running over to the door the asian girl looked at the trench that had been made by the enormous firearm Numbers 1 and 86 had fired earlier seeing many bodies and infected people trapped inside clawing about. A Vendrite leapt clear out of the crowd below and slammed down before Kuki looking with bloodshot eyes at her.

* * *

"Yay!" Amy screamed joyously clutching onto Jake and kissing him, "We're almost there!" The boy just chuckled as they stepped onto the construction site, "That we are Amy, all we need to do is take the elevator up to the highest point and send off a signal from there now." The two hastily boarded the construction elevator failing to notice puddles of phendrite around them as they rose. "I'm so glad we're finally getting out of here!" Amy told Jake excitedly and looked up seeing the lights on the top of the elevator flash yellow as they began to slow down and come to a stop.

"Top floor, Jake and Amy off," Jake said smiling at his female companion and holding the signaling device, "Now let's place this over there on the middle beam!" Walking over a catwalk connecting to the middle support beam the boy simply placed the circular object on it activing it and looked, his jaw dropping. Phendrite let out an enormous roar behind Amy startling the teenage girl and causing her to run towards Jake. Embracing her Jake looked at the battered mutated Silveronian doctor that had tortured them and been the cause of the infection spreading while Amy looked over her friend's shoulder and down to the ground far below.

"Well I know why he's here…" Amy told Jake hugging him tightly as Phendrite walked towards them, "The ground below is made completely of phendrite…" Gasping Jake turned around and saw for himself, it was indeed an infected land below. Letting out another roar Dr. Phendrite ran at them, full speed intending to ram them over the edge where he'd feast on the radioactive material below. Getting one of the cures Jake fired it into the circle in Phendrite's middle chest head causing more cracks than from the hospital battle to appear and pop all over his body hurting him greatly.

"Amy, you keep firing at him okay?" he asked giving her the gun and she nodded. Running off to the side Phendrite began to follow the boy before Amy shot another test tube of the cure into a crack on his shoulder causing it to go limp and he roared in pain beginning to chase her, the tentacles of his mouths slithering quickly ahead of himself. "Now let's see here…" Jake hissed jumping into the construction crane and looking at all the buttons and levers, "Yeah, I can work this!" The machine creaked to life as Jake shouted, "Get him to the center of the structure Amy!"

The space pirate saw the plan now and ran as fast as she could over to one of the edges of the buildings where a catwalk to the center. Thump! Phendrite landed right beside here and slammed his fist into her stomach sending her flying to the other side of the battlefield. "Ugh!" she moaned as she landed on the metal beam almost rolling off the edge, "Wow, he can really jump far…" Phendrite leapt up again about nine feet bring his arms down on the girl just as she rolled out of the way. "Not getting me that easy doc!" she said grinning slyly and shooting another cure into his other shoulder disabling that one as he let out another loud roar.

WHAM! Phendrite flung Amy to the center support beam where Jake had placed the signaling device and leapt out of the way just as Phendrite came back down again. "Now Jake!" she yelled and the wrecking ball of the crane sent the juggernaut flying to horizon. "Whoops…" she whispered as she dropped one of the cures over the edge then shrugged hearing a helicopter in the distance. Jake jumped down and embraced her tightly as they watched their ride approach.

* * *

"Yeesh," Wallabee Beetles sighed exhausted and sitting on a cardboard box, "Those things were hard to loose, I hope Kuki's doing alright…" Tink! Number 4 was surprised as something small hit his head from above and landed in his hand. It was a testube of the cure for phendrite! "Oh man! Boy was that jog ever worth it! A cure!" he exclaimed closing his hand around it and looking up just as a helicopter descended on top of the structure above him, an unfished apartment building, "A rescue team? Wow, well I better get back to the guys first, they might need this!" Wally ran off not noticing the Shadow Corp. symbol on the side of the chopper.

* * *

"Come and get me!" Kuki yelled firing rapidly into the crowd of infected citizens and Vendrites that filtered through the hall ways. BLAM BLAM BLAM! One by one she took them all down, even kicked a Vendrite out a window, and charged towards the door ahead. "Guys!" she screamed banging on the locked door, "Let me in, it's Numbah 3!" Immediately the door flung open to let her in and she kicked it closed looking up into the faces of her teamates, "Hi guys…" Then she saw all the citizens outside the windows looking in at them hungrily. "Kuki?" Abby moaned looking her, "Where'd you come from girl?" 

The infection on Abby's arm had worsened significantly and she looked pretty pale as a greenish blue substance lay on her cut. Cracks of blue and green also corsed along the veins in her arm and up her shoulder and body a bit. At this site Kuki gasped but then remembered, "guys I cleared a path through the hall, we can escape through the back! Oh, and what happened to Numbah 5?" "She's been infected with phendrite but that aside, you expect us to believe you actually got through there?" Number 2 replied. Number 3 just looked at him and said, "Well I wouldn't be here if I hadn't gone through there now would I?"

"Enough chit chat!" Nigel ordered grabbing Fanny's hand and dragging her away from the front door that they'd been holding, "If she says she's cleared a path and she's here then we need to get out of here now!" Following Number 1's orders the others ran down the hall as he and Number 86 carried their infected teamate quickly. The team soon got back outside and looked around seeing a minimal amount of citizens that the group easily picked off. "Hiyah!" Kuki screamed slamming her foot into the Vendrite's chest that had blocked her way earlier before she ran inside and it fell backwards into the trench the super gun had made.

* * *

Huffing and puffing Wally stumbled along the edge of a building and looked around, no one in sight. Then he saw it up ahead, the court they had been hanging out at and his team running away from it. Spotting them he eagerly caught up with them waving the cure in his hand and seeing the state Number 5 was in.

"Where did you get this again?" Numbah 86 asked skepticly, "And how are you sure it's the right thing?" "Well what other testube has that kind of thick orange liquid in it?" Number 4 replied as they settled down at an abandoned warehouse. Nodding her head 86 put a syringe she had been carrying from the hospital over the top of the testube and stuck it into Abby's arm. The substance slowly dripped down into her and her veins in her arm began to glow orange and fade back to normal as the phendrite infection on her cut disappeared as well. Happy to see Number 4 alive and well Kuki hugged him tightly and smiled ruffling his hair about. He smiled back as Nigel and Fanny discussed what to do now…

* * *

"What do you mean we aren't leaving?" Jake asked rather distraught to the gasmask wearing troops, "That's why we contacted you guys!" "Yeah!" Amy yelled at the commander grabbing his collar and bringing his face down to eye level, "just what's the meaning of this?!" "Kids, we were assigned to find and bring back phendrite infected specimens and that's what we're going to do. Now a group of us can take you away of course but me and my troops are staying here," the commander replied pushing Amy off himself. "Oh, well in that case thanks," Jake told him carrying Amy over his shoulder into the chopper where a few troops and the pilot were left, "and by the way, stay in the alleys! They're a lot safer than the main streets!" With that the helicopter lifted off with Jake and Amy safe inside leaving the troops below to deal with things.

* * *

And there you have it folks, I know I haven't updated any stories in a long time but I'm back I just thought The Chronicles of Captain Melon Head got a bit to out of hand so I backed down for a bit to relax, you know, sip some lemonade and go trick or treating, the works. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, wrote it all in one day and let's see here it measures on microsoft word to...5 1/2 pages, not bad. Well no morphing up to another level for the Vendrites it seems. Just to let you all know I have this planned out all in my head and just wanted to get back to doing this cause I think it's a nice sci-fi horror thing at times (maybe more sci-fi than horror but I know for a fact that this chapter was more horror and action than sci-fi). Well thanks for reading so far and be happy 


End file.
